We Are Here For You
by babyitscoldoutside2
Summary: Blaine Gets kicked out for reasons that you'll have to read for and find out who helps him along the way. With help from the Warblers and Kurt will Blaine be able to get better and move on? Rated M for child abuse. I'm sorry that I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys um so this is my first fan-fiction so I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Blaine's**__**POV**_

I'm driving down the road in my car that i got when I was 16 on the way to my parent's house. I didn't want to go to their house, but i needed to tell my father something that I couldn't keep a secret from him any longer. Yes, it was _that_ important. Right now I was about five minutes away from their house and i was going to miss part of the Warbler's meeting tonight, but I told Wes that I had to do this and he let me go through with this. Right now, I am pulling into their driveway and walking up to the front door. I step inside the house after I knocked and i went into the living room where I found my father. He looked at me with disgust written all over his face and anyone would be able to tell that he didn't want to see me from the moment that I came out to them.

"What do you want?" My father asked me through gritted teeth.

"I needed to tell you something to get it off my chest," I said saying it with more confidence than I thought that I actually had in me.

"Well... Don't just stand there spit it out boy!" He almost-yelled at me which made me little less confident than before. "Ihaveaboyfriend," I said so fast that even _I _couldn't understand what I said.

"What did you just say?" My father said hoping that he didn't hear correctly.

"I said 'I have a boyfriend'," I repeated looking into my father's eyes.

"NO! This is just a phase that you should've out-grown by now! When will you learn this and get over it?" He was full-out yelling now.

"This is NOT just a phase and you know it!" I yelled back at him surprising myself.

My father got up from the couch that he was sitting on and he slapped me right across the face. I fell backwards clutching my cheek with one hand while looking up at my father through eyes glistening with tears. He picked my up by the collar of my shirt and drew back a fist and punched me square in the eye. He kept punching and kicking whatever he could for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only 10 minutes. After he stopped attacking me, he yelled at me, "Go and get your stuff! You have 10 minutes before I come up! You aren't my son anymore!"

I got up as quickly as I could and ran up the stairs. When I got to my room, I grabbed a bag and threw clothes in there along with personal items that I couldn't leave behind, including my song book, my sheet music, and my pink sunglasses. After I had my bag, I grabbed my guitar and violin from under my bed and ran outside to my car. I put everything in my car and sped out of their towards Dalton Academy.

* * *

So many emotions were running through my head at the moment. I was having all of these emotions about being abandoned and were I was going to go; I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was at Dalton until I was opening the door to my car. I got everything out of my car and walked inside the elegant building, despite everything hurting. I kept my head down so that people couldn't see the marks, that were surely forming, and the tears that were running down my face. I went right to the meeting room and heard voices inside and I remembered that the Warblers had a meeting that started about 20 minutes ago. I went inside despite this and immediately everything and everyone stopped talking and stopped moving to see who came in. They were all happy to see me show up but then saw a tear fall from my face and immediately their smiles turned into frowns. Kurt stood up and walked over to me, along with Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff, while the others remained seated.

"What's wrong Blainey?" Kurt whispered to me so that only the five of us could hear.

I just shook my head, making a few more tears fall from my already tear-stained face. The four surrounding me looked at each other with sad and worried expressions on their faces.

"Come on Blainers, please look up and talk to us," said a very worried Wes.

I finally looked up shocking everyone in the room. My left eye was bruising already, there were scratches all over my face and dried blood surrounding them, and I had too many tear tracks on my face to count. But what worried the Warblers the most was the look in my eyes. I had defeat, dejection, and hopeless look in my eyes. It was practically written all over my face. Kurt go the 4 Warbler boys that were sitting on the largest couch in the room and he picked me up and lied me down on the couch gently. He started telling people orders:

"Jeff, go get the first aid kit and washcloths." "Wes go down to the kitchen and make some soup for Blaine." "Nick, go to one of our rooms and get blankets. Lots of them." "David, get some nice fluffy pajamas from someone."

Whenever he was done telling people orders he said, "The rest of you please out and you can see him tomorrow. Thank you for you cooperation."

The rest of the Warblers left the common room/Warbler hall and walked back to their respective dorm rooms. Kurt bent down next to the couch so that he was eye level with me and said "Blainey-bear, I'm going to clean your cuts when Jeff comes back and then you can take a nice, warm shower to take your mind off of things okay?" I nodded my head feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. As Kurt sees this he says, "Or you can take a nap and then a shower when you wake up. Would you like that better?" I nodded again, earning a smile from my beloved boyfriend. Jeff comes back in the room and hands Kurt the first aid kit and immediately starts to work on cleaning the cuts on my face, when he's done with my face to the best of his ability, he says, "Blaine, I'm going to take your shirt off to clean those cuts okay baby?" I nod yet again to confirm that it was okay, but I wince a little bit as he removes my shirt and he whispers a soft, "sorry," as he continues to clean my cuts. After he cleans all of my cuts, he puts the fluffy pajamas on me and covers me with all of the blankets and I immediately feel warm again.

I gently close my eyes and I fall into a world of deep oblivion without a care in the world.

* * *

**How did you like it? I think it went great to be totally honest! Please review and feel free to give me ideas about who you might want to see in the next chapters. Thank you for reading so far and I will try to continue my story when I have time on the computer! Thank you! I love you all (not to be creepy or anything lol)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter** 2**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but blame my big brother! He's a computer hog! So anyways... I hope that you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Blaine's POV**_

_****_After I woke up, I had this gigantic pain all over my body. I didn't open my eyes because it hurt too much and I was wondering what I did that made me feel _so_ much pain. Then all of the memories from the day before came flooding back. My father disowning, the continuous kicks and punches flying from right and left. All of this just because I was gay and had a boyfriend. I finally opened my eyes after about what felt like two hours, but in reality was only about fie minutes. When my eyes were opened, I saw my best friends and boyfriend there. Some of them were asleep and some were pacing the room, but Kurt was sitting by the bed where I lay. I was wondering when I got to the bed. I was pretty certain that I passed out on the couch in the Senior Common room with Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt in the room. Kurt had notice me waking up since he was looking at me and told the other guys who were slowly surrounding me.

"Guys, guys, back up. Give him some space. I'm sure that Blaine doesn't want you all so close to him, cause after all, he did just wake up after a traumatic experience last night," Kurt had said. The others nodded and backed away a little bit, but not a lot, seeing as they were curious to see if I was alright or not.

"Blainey are you feeling a little better now that you've had your sleep?" Kurt asked me gently in a soft tone.

"Yeah,' my voice sounded rough and hoarse.

"Are you hungry at all?" Wes had asked that one. He was always a good friend to me. I thought about the question a little and considering if I was actually hungry or not, I finally nodded to tell him that I was.

"Okay. Me, David and Nick can go get breakfast for all of us." Wes replied. The three boys left, leaving Kurt, Jeff, and myself.

"Hey Blainey, do you want some visitors? All of the Warblers have been asking if they can see you yet, but we said that we would wait until you woke up to ask," Jeff asked me. I nodded. I did want some company. What could go wrong?

"Alright I'll send a massive text to the Warblers and they'll probably be here before ya know it!" Jeff told me excitedly as he began to text. Just like Jeff had said, the rest of the Warblers began to file in through the door without even knocking, like they usually do. The Warblers that had come to my room included Reed (who was Kurt's roommate), Shane (my younger brother and Reed's boyfriend), Trent, Thad, Dwight (who carried salt and holy water around every where he went so that he didn't get attacked by evil spirits), and last but not least, Evan and Ethan Brightman, otherwise known as the Tweedles. Wes, David, and Nick came in soon after with the food for Kurt, Jeff, and myself. Kurt took my plate and started to feed me seeing as he didn't want me to move too much and the Warblers said "D'awww". The Warblers had waited until I was done eating before talking to me.

"Is Alice taking real good care of you, White Rabbit?" Ethan had asked me. We're all used to the nicknames that the Tweedles gave us and they didn't bother us anymore. The Tweedles were the pranksters in the Warblers, well, more like the school. They are always causing trouble for the three houses especially Stuart, ever since that feud had started between the Stuart house and my own house, Windsor. The especially liked to mess around with Derek who was the only Stuart boy in the Warblers.

"Yeah, Kurt is taking real good care of me Tweedle Number One," I replied with. I could've sworn that Kurt blushed when I said that, and I was correct.

"How are you feeling Blaine? Are you hurting?" Trent asked me this one. Trent always was concerned for everyone if they were hurting or upset or miserable or whatever! It didn't matter to Trent, he would do everything he could to make you smile or hear you laugh.

"I'm alright, but I could use some pain meds," I replied and he nodded and said a quick '_I'll go get you some' _before going out the door to the Nurse's office.

"Do you want me to sprinkle salt around your bed so that evil spirits don't attack you in your sleep?" Obviously Dwight asked this.

"Umm... No thanks Dwight, but that was a kind offer," I replied, not wanting to break his heart. He gave me a small smile and put the salt back into pocket for later purposes.

At this point in the conversation, Trent came back inside Wes' and my dorm room with some pills and a bottle of water. He handed me them both and i swallowed the pills and downed them with water.

"Blainey-bear, would you like to take a shower now? It'll help you feel better," Kurt persuaded. I nodded and Kurt got some sweats and a t-shirt from my bag. He handed them to me and I walked into the bathroom. I started the shower and got undressed while letting it warm up a little bit. When I stepped in, Kurt was right. It made me feel a lot better with the hot water pouring down my back and through my hair. After i got out of the shower a half an hour later, I dried myself off and got dressed. I stepped out of the bathroom and laid back down on my bed. The Tweedles, then, gave me some home-made pudding. I chuckled a little bit about that.

"Surprise!" The Tweedles said together.

"I made you pudding," Ethan told me, even though it was obvious.

"And I helped him!" Evan finished his twins' sentence for him.

"Thank you. I hope that it's not poisonous," I replied while looking at it cautiously and some of the Warblers chuckled while the others smiled.

"Eat it. eat it. eat it," The twins began chanting. Reluctantly I took a bite of the pudding.

"Holy shit! This is the best pudding ever!" I commented. I quickly finished the best pudding that I've possibly ever had.

"See! It wasn't poisonous!' The twins said simultaneously.

After that statement, we fell into an easy conversation that held nothing but good memories and hilarious stories, like the time the Tweedles glued Reed's shoes to the floor. But we won't get into that story too much. It wasn't soon after when I fell asleep again in the middle of the conversation about Gaga vs. Katy Perry.

* * *

I woke up again to someone poking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the twins were poking me and they stopped when tey saw my eyes opening.

"Are you awake White Rabbit? The Dean is here to talk to you." Ethan had said. I looked around the room and saw that near the door the Dean was indeed standing there.

"Hello, Blaine," He said, "I'm sorry that we had to wake you, but I needed to talk to you, okay?"

I nodded but didn't say anything so he continued:

"I heard about last night and I would like to say that I am truly sorry for what happened," He began, "And I would also like to tell you that your family has stopped paying for your Dalton Tuition." When he saw me turn pale he continued, "But, seeing as this is not your fault, you can still attend Dalton Academy School for Boys," He finished. Everyone in the room, including me, let out a sigh of relief. But apparently the Dean wasn't done talking yet because he continued. "Do you have anyone to live with? I mean like for the holidays?" He asked me. I shook my head.

Kurt apparently didn't have the same plans though. "Blaine, you can stay with me." When I opened my mouth to protest he beat me to it, "No. You are staying with me during the holidays. End of conversation."

The Dean looked amused by this exchange and I let Kurt win this battle, so that I would be moving in with my amazing boyfriend. "Well, it looks like that's taken care of!" The Dean said, "Blaine you will be living with Kurt during the holidays and coming to school here until graduation, if that is your choice." I nodded at him and he nodded back to me then to the boys and left the room. We were all excited and happy that I didn't have to leave Dalton or my second family. We were all worried that I would be kicked out, but Dalton was a rich school, so it didn't matter if one student satyed because of his situation at home. I finally felt safe ever since my own father kicked me out of the house.

I finally felt happy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review! I would love to hear what you think of it and which way it should turn to. I probably won't be able to update until next month at the latest because I'm so damn busy anymore! well goodbye my people! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
